Mundo Sobrenatural
by princessoftherock
Summary: Bienvenidos al Sweet Amoris, una escuela para todas las criaturas sobrenaturales, pero como en cualquier escuela tienen sus reglas, sus grupos y sueños. Acompáñenme en esta nueva historia.
1. Forma

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

* * *

Hola Chicas/os Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Necesito chicas para esta historia! Una chica para Castiel, Nathaniel, Armin, Lysander, Kentin, Dake, Victor y un chico para Alexy.

Nombre:

Edad (1800 a 2400):

Que edad aparenta:

Criatura Sobrenatural:

Personalidad:

¿Como es?:

Poder:

Chico:

* * *

Espero que les guste la idea y esperare sus OC. Buena suerte a todas!


	2. Personajes

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

* * *

Hola Chicas/os: Estos son los personajes elegidos, igual si quieren pueden seguir mandando fichas, porque necesitare competencia para las chicas y el chico, ademas también necesitare mas alumnos, espero que les gusten.

* * *

Nombre: Ailin Gautier.

Edad (1800 a 2400): 1999 años.

Que edad aparenta: 17 años.

Criatura Sobrenatural: Cambia formas.

Personalidad: Es una chica risueña, hiperactiva y muy alegre, siempre esta sonriendo y no quiere demostrar si esta triste, siempre tuvo un carácter muy... Particularmente fuerte, es muy fácil hacer que se enfade, pero normalmente es dulce, tierna y muy amable y cariñosa, es una persona con la que da gusto de estar en su compañía, si la situación lo demanda puede volverse fría, calculadora y seria, tiene aires un poco Yanderes, es muy persistente, si se le metió algo en la cabeza no lo sacas mas, es positiva y amigable, puede llegar a ser caprichosa pero es muy rara la ocasión, es muy imaginativa y curiosa, suele ser muy impuntual y siempre busca la felicidad de los demás, es muy manipuladora, y una gran actriz, si se lo propone puede crear lágrimas, puede dar miedo, hacerse la víctima e incluso, ser provocativa, tiene una inteligencia deslumbrante y es bastante perezosa, sabe dibujar muy bien y tiene un talento natural para escribir historias de terror, que tambien son sus favoritas, tiene una melodiosa voz, pero nunca canta, pues le avergüenza.

¿Como es?: Tez nívea, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos grandes y de color gris azulado decorados por unas hermosas y largas pestañas, rostro bastante aniñado y delicado, cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color rubio, con las puntas onduladas y verde agua, tiene un flequillo que le da por la boca, que usa a los costados de su cara, tiene dos mechas a la altura del mentón que resalta mas su cara, tiene una figura preciosa, delicada y femenina, grandes atributos y una cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y unas bien torneadas piernas, es de estatura promedio rondando el metro sesenta y cinco.

Poder: Al ser una cambia formas, puede convertirse en cualquier animal que quiera, y adquirir sus habilidades, también puede modificar su cuerpo con rasgos animales, para obtener una habilidad en particular, o solamente por estética.

Chico: Armin.

Extra: Adora usar rasgos de gato y de perro, pues a su parecer, las orejas y la cola, son las cosas mas tiernas del mundo.

* * *

Nombre: Kokoa Gojo.

Edad (1800 a 2400): 2023.

Que edad aparenta: Aparenta 18 años.

Criatura Sobrenatural: Yuki-Onna.

Personalidad: Kokoa en lo personal es una chica seria y tranquila, no le gusta meterse en asuntos ajenos ni que se metan en los de ella. Es muy reservada, muchas personas la llaman la mujer de hielo y no se alejan de ello, no muestra ninguna emoción. Nada de sonrisas, nada de preocupación, simplemente...seriedad.

Ella se comporta así porque hace mucho tiempo fue despreciada por muchas personas y desde entonces decidió encerrarse, por eso, cuando se encuentra con una persona que de verdad se preocupa por ella, abre su corazón y solo se muestra como una chica dulce y amable con ella.

¿Como es?: Kokoa es una hermosa chica que no llega a rozar el metro sesenta y tres, de tez blanca, tan blanca que suelen confundirla con una linda muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello no llega a sobrepasar sus hombros, con varios rizos en las puntas, de un llamativo color blanco con reflejos aguamarinas, así es, Kokoa es una hermosa albina. Su flequillo es recto y no llega a rozar sus largas pestañas negras, estas enmarcan sus curiosos ojos, ambos de un bonito color violeta.

A pesar de tener tanta edad, sus pechos no están desarrollados del todo, llegando a ser objeto de burla de los demás, lo que si tiene es una cintura bien marcada y unas piernas bien torneadas. Además una curiosa marca en forma de copo de nieve se puede apreciar justo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Poder: Al ser una Yuki-Onna, Kokoa es capaz de controlar la nieve y el hielo a su antojo, es por eso que no es nada raro verla rodeada de pequeños copos de nieve o que la nieve comience a caer cuando ella está triste o confusa. También es capaz de congelar a cualquier persona que se atreva a meterse con ella o con sus amigos.

Chico: Dake

* * *

Nombre: Aqua Elizabeth Yukishiro

*Edad: 2100

*Que edad aparenta: 13 o 14 años (por su altura XD)

*Criatura sobrenatural: Hada de la Luna

*Personalidad: es muy tímida al principio pero cuando la conoces es una chica dulce, alegre, bastante curiosa, risueña, tierna, optimista, un poco payasa y muy inocente. Tiene una costumbre de hablar en tercera persona pero le encanta. Nunca deja de sonreír y es raro verla sin su sonrisa; cuando ve a alguien triste o desanimado, no duda en levantarle el ánimo con un tontería o incluso si tiene que hacer el ridículo, con tal de ver a esa persona sonreír es más que suficiente. Pacifista, maternal y con una energía interminable. También, es bastante torpe y se distrae con facilidad. Es tan inocente que nunca se da cuenta del dobles intenciones que la gente quiere con ella (osea tiene la inocencia de un bebe y la densidad -que es densa, que no entiende las indirectas, etc.- de una roca). Si la insultan ella solo les sonríe y les dice algún alago a la persona que los insulto, haciendo que se vea muy adorable, ya que ella es una persona adorable inconscientemente, osea que no se da cuenta de que para las personas es así. Pero ten mucho cuidado si la haces enojar, cometes una injusticia o te metes con sus seres queridos, ya que ella se transforma -no literalmente- en otra persona; sádica, cruel, vengativa, malvada y fría que es capaz de defender a todos lo que ella cree importantes, incluso dando su vida por ellos. Y cuando eso pasa, su mirada se vuelve tan fría que es capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera. Si toma alcohol, su personalidad cambia radicalmente a una chica sensual, seductora, provocativa y hasta aveces muy lanzada

*¿Como es?: es extremadamente bajita (1,37 metros), de piel demasiado pálida que parece la misma nieve. Su cabello, de un negro tan profundo como el carbón con reflejos aguamarina naturales, roza sus muslos, es muy laceo, tanto, que aveces rompe las ligas con las que quiere atarlo. Sus ojos son muy raros, ya que son color perla sin pupilas que a la luz(ya sea de luna o sol) parecen resaltar aún más, que están adornados por largas y finas pestañas. La mayoría de la gente que ve sus ojos cree que es ciega aunque no sea así. Posee algunas pecas en ambos cachetes, junto a un rubor natural en ellos y sus labios, carnosos pero a la vez finos, son de un color cereza rojizo. Sus facciones son delicadas y aniñadas, lo que le da un toque adorable. Su cuerpo es muy desarrollado; pechos proporcionados, cintura estrecha, abdomen plano, caderas anchas y largas piernas torneadas, la envidia de cualquier chica sin embargo ella utiliza ropa holgada o de hombre para disimularlo y por último tiene un tatuaje de alas de ángel tatuadas en la espalda

*Poder: en las noches, sus alas ( de un color tan blanco como la nieve con detalles lavanda y parecidas a las de una mariposa) desprenden un brillo único que hace florecer cualquier cosa y sanar cualquier herida. Cuando es luna llena, sus alas se vuelven el doble de grandes y sus brillos pueden sanar tanto heridas internas como externas en solo segundos. Y cuando es luna nueva, sus alas no aparecen directamente.

*Chico: Nathaniel

* * *

Nombre: Sunset Claes

Edad (1800 a 2400): 1806

Que edad aparenta: 16 años

Criatura Sobrenatural: Hechicera

Personalidad: Es una chica bastante Rebelde*, una persona decidida y confiada de si, que no teme hacer lo que piensa y que siempre tiene una idea para salir de apuros, es de esas personas que no le importa la opinión de la sociedad y hace lo que a ella le gusta aunque, a veces no sabe tomar la mejor decisión; pues casi siempre se mete en problemas y no mide las consecuencias de sus actos. También es una persona muy relajada ante cualquier tipo de situación no importa que este en algún lió, siempre mostrará un semblante despreocupado. Se considera a sí misma como una chica problema ya que le gusta retar a las personas con una autoridad mayor y sentirse superior en ese aspecto. Casi siempre actúa por impulso y sus ideas en esta forma no salen como lo planea, siendo esta la mayoría de las causas de sus líos, pero en aspecto de resolución sabe cómo escapar de los problemas ya que es calculadora e improvisada. Con las personas al principio puede ser un poco desconfiada pero si llega a conocerlas y tratarlas es una buena amiga o compañera; llega a ser comprensible y tiene ese sentimiento de ayuda los demás. Es inteligente, competitiva y bastante retadora, le gusta imponer sus reglas y no seguir a los demás, (aunque si es verdaderamente importante, sede). En ocasiones suele ser prepotente además de inmadura -nada centrada- y altamente impulsiva en varios aspectos, atrevida, pervertida, provocadora y ambiciosa, de semblante burlón. Sin mencionar que cuando se expresa al enojarse siempre hay un insulto de por medio. Está orientada a la acción; tienen una actitud de "puedo hacerlo" y cuentan con una gran motivación interna. Una líder natural con índices dominantes. Valiente, una chica deseosa de ponerse en peligro para obtener lo que busca. Tiene un lado profundo, el sensible donde muy pocas personas llegan a conocer pues se vuelve bastante afectuosa.

¿Como es?: Es una chica de un cabello corto que va cayendo hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho. Siendo excesivamente laceo, teñido en un temblante color negro con un brillo singular. El cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho que llega a la altura de sus ojos donde tiene una leve abertura que hace que dos de sus mechones vayan hacia lados contrarios. Este va cayendo con crines disparejos; quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales, que terminan en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo; que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. Posee unos grandes ojos de un intenso tono escarlata semejantes al color del atardecer, del cual se distingue un brillo inusual. Es de una altura considerable y de un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a desarrollo, estos rasgos en acompasados a su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla.

Poder: Ella tiene poderes oscuros. Convoca a sus habilidades mentales de un alto alcance para controlar objetos inanimados, posee en concreto la facilidad de controlar cosas con la energía de sus encantos. Puede usar la magia para atacar si es necesario, defenderse en todo momento requerido, curar, consigue tele transportarse tres veces en un día (por así decirlo) y sacar su aura para atacar a un adversario. Además posee el encantamiento de controlar la mente de los demás por un pequeño lapso de tiempo con el *Canto mágico. Un canto que se compone de un conjuro, sus poderes vienen de la magia tenebrosa y hechicería que aprendió con el tiempo. Cabe decir que tiene poderes mentales de alto rango, y tiene un libro de hechicería donde sus poderes son trasferidos por medio de este, conjuros que le dan dominios como la Amnesia o amnepatía, que es el poder de borrar la mente. Se describe en una sola palabra como: "Hechicera".

Chico: Kentin

* * *

nombre y apellido:crystal Ainsworth

edad:1800

aparenta:18 años

creatura sobre natural: inu-yokai (un demonio)

personalidad:ella tiene un semblante bastante tarnquilo nunca se muestra con desesperacion o nerviosismo es muy dificil que la saquen de sus casillas , solo se llega a conpotar diferente frente a su hermanos y a sus amigos en el fondo es tierna, alegre un poco infantil. si te metes con ella o con algunas de las personas que ella quiere no terminara nada bien para quien se atreva a hacerlo.

apaiencia: su piel es blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son de un intenso color azul, en su rostro como en el resto de su cuerpo tiene marcas que demuestra que es una verdadera yokai en su frente tiene la marca de una luna meguante de color azul al igual que sus marca, su cabello largo hasta los talones es negro hasta la mitad de la espalda donde deja de ser negro para pasar a azul, ella tiene un ahuri (creo que se escribe hasi , y su ahuri es como el de inusakuya) que le llega hasta mas habajo del muslo de color blanco adornado con adornos de color dorado y petalos de sakura en azul (me encanta el azul *w*)

Poder: puede usar gran Cantidades de veneno en sus garras, y tambien en su latigo (lo forma con su mano) ademas de. Poder comvertirce en un gran perro demonio, puede hace maldiciones y sanaciones

chico:victor

* * *

Nombre: Juliet Flywer

Edad (1800 a 2400): 1983

Que edad aparenta: 16

Criatura Sobrenatural: Elfo

Personalidad: Ella es una muchacha alegre, valiente, colaboradora e inocente que a donde vaya destaca por su amabilidad y radiante sonrisa.

Es una chica muy enérgica, hace muchas cosas sin cansarse y por lo general le sobran las fuerzas, por lo que es normal verla haciendo algun tipo de actividad física.

Le es increiblemente difícil concentrarse y enfocarse, siempre se pierde a si misma en sus propios pensamientos cuando se halla sentada o en reposo, para pensar bien tiene que estar en movimiento, con algo que distraiga a su cuerpo mientras su cerebro funciona.

Tiene un horrible sentido de la orientación, y es muy probable encontrarla pérdida y confundida por ello lleva un mapa a todos lados, también a todo esto es propensa a los accidentes y tiene muy mala suerte.

Ella cree en las cosas del destino, y que las cosas estaban destinadas a ser, de alguna forma es un poco radical reapecto a esto.

Es muy impresionable, se asombra incluso por las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes y siempre actua como una niña chiquita y hace berrinches cuando algo no le gusta.

Siempre esta rompiendo las reglas y haciendo lo contrario a lo que debe hacer, por ello es siempre regañada.

Ella ama hacer amigos y habla hasta por los codos con todo el mundo, aunque muchas veces dice cosas fuera de lugar que molestas a los demás, además de que hace chistes muy malos.

Ella es muy buena inventando y descubriendo cosas, usa cosas que nadie usa/quiere para crear nuevas y eso le da un aire de científica loca.

Come como un elefante, o quizá más.

Ella es imprudente y despreocupada por lo que da la impresión de ser una chica tonta, sin apreció ni interés por lo que le rodea, pero ella realmente ve con claridad los asuntos serios e importantes y sabe muy bien como tratarlos.

Es muy perseverante y nunca se rinde o deja vencer.

¿Como es?: lleva el cabello color rubio pálido que cae en ondas sobre su espalda, muy largo y suave aunque esta cortado de manera iregular con partes mas cortas que otras (lo corto ella misma) y las puntas según n de color morado y rosado. Sus facciones son suaves y algo inusuales y llaman mucho la atención, con ojos grandes de color turquesa muy expresivos y largas pestañas, nariz pequeña, pecas, boca pequeña de labios carnosos y rosados, sonrisa alegre y juguetona.

Mide 1,70m, cuerpo atlético ( es muy ágil y fuerte) de piel blanca llena de pecas, tiene un tatuaje de un ave en pleno vuelo en el brazo que se hizo recientemente, cuerpo curvilíneo con proporciones perfectas y piernas torneadas.

Poder: puede controlar las plantas y también curando, tiene una muy buena puntería.

Chico: Lysandro

* * *

Nombre: Tom Lovecraft

Edad (1800 a 2400): 2400

Que edad aparenta: 20

Criatura Sobrenatural: Cthulhu

Personalidad: Es un chico serio pero listo, sabe como comportarse en cada lugar y en especial para ganar la confianza de la gente, es de mente astuta y analizadora, pero a pesar de ello, le encanta gastarle bromas a todo el mundo, en especial bromas de terror. Pero siempre tiene una cara seria, raro es verlo sobreir ( lo cual solo hace cuando sus bromas son un exito)

Apariencia humanoide: lovecraft ian . /2014/12 / nyarlat hotep_b _ girhasha. jpg

Apariencia sobrenatural: Parecido al personaje de Piratas del Caribe, Davy Jones

Su estatura en ambas apariencias es de 1.84 (un titan como Lysandro jajajaja)

Poder:

\- Regeneración

\- Cambia de forma

\- Super fuerza

\- Control mental y alteración de la realidad

Chico: Alexy

Extra: Tiene un Tsathoggua de mascota

* * *

Nombre: Lamia Demov

Edad: 2159

Que edad aparenta: 17 años

Criatura sobrenatural: Vampiro

Personalidad: Caprichosa, sarcástica y muy inteligente, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere, le gusta llamar la atención. No le importa lo que los demás piensan de ella. Pero en el fondo ella es una chica dulce y bondadosa, pero solo muestra esa cara con las personas que tiene confianza. Si rompes la confianza que te da, nunca mas volverá a confiar en ti.

Poder: Lee la mente

Puede hipnotizar a las personas

Puede correr muy rápidamente

También sabe hacer buenos hechizos

Puede manejar las cosas con la mente.

Chico: Castiel

Extra: Ella es una hibrida, Su madre era una bruja y su padre un vampiro.


	3. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

* * *

Nombre: Daiana Morigan.

Edad: 1896 años

Edad que aparenta: 17 años.

Criatura sobrenatural: vampiro sucubo, una de los muchos hijos que engendró Lilith, pero de las pocas que no lleva sangre humana.

Físico: cabello largo y negro violáceo, de piel pálida y penetrantes ojos rosas, que se tornan rojos al ejercer sus poderes. Mide 1.64m. Tiene muy buenos atributos.

Vestimenta: Ropa muy justa en colores llamativos como rojo o azul rey. Vestidos ceñidos, con zapatos de alto tacón.

Maquillaje: muy marcado estilo felino con los labios de un intenso carmín o vino.

Personalidad: es, en general muy fría y distante y cortante con quien le desagrada. Pocas son las personas que se pueden acercar a ella. Cuando alguien desconocido le dirije la palabra ella sigue la conversación con cordialidad, pero si este es un hombre y trata de ponerse coqueto le pone en su lugar inmediatamente. Protege demasiado lo que considera suyo, incluyendo a las personas.

Historia: Su madre la engendró con la intención de tener una poderosa arma para atentar contra las demás criaturas no humanas, pero algo le salió mal. Fue criada por humanos durante sus primeros años de vida, era un objeto de intriga para una pareja que siempre veló por ella dejándola sola a los 67 años, edad a la cual ya había alcanzado el aspecto de una chica de 13 años. Por ello acostumbra comer cosas humanas. De ahí comenzó a explotar el "encanto" que le fue heredado por Lilith, la madre de todos los vampiros y poderosa sucubo. Realmente no está con todos esos hombres cada noche ya que le repugnan, manipula sus mentes creando en ellos ilusiones, mientras bebe su sangre y roba sus vidas.

Poder: la inmortalidad, velocidad y capacidad de crear esclavos que posee cualquier otro igual a ella. Pero además tiene la capacidad de crear ilusiones en los humanos y de controlar los elementos o volverse parte de ellos(puede, por ejemplo convertirse en niebla y escapar).

Chica: Priya

* * *

Armin PV:

Tenia sueño, la razón fue porque ayer pase toda la noche jugando a mi nuevo juego y me había olvidado que hoy empezaban las clases. Lo peor de todo es que mi hermano no me despertó y me perdí el discurso del ultimo año de la directora, seguramente me daría un castigo porque no fui. Fui directamente a mi primera clase, tuve la suerte que la profesora Denalay todavía no había llegado. Me senté adelante de Kentin y mi hermano mientras hablábamos de lo que había hecho ayer. En ese momento Doña Denalay entro y atrás de ellas varias chicas y un chico.

-Clase, ellos son los chicos nuevos- dijo ella -espero que los hagan sentir bienvenidos-

Después de eso los chicos buscaron lugar para sentarse. Me llamo la atención una de las chicas, ademas que era una chica atractiva y tenia una linda sonrisa. Me llamaron la atención, sus orejas de gato. Me pareció lo mas tierno, es la primera vez que veo que una chica se anima a usar orejas de gato en el instituto. Este no es un instituto normal pero nunca las había visto usar. Ella se sentó atrás de todo y sonrío cuando vio que la estaba observando, inmediatamente me puse colorado y volví mi vista a mi consola.

Dake PV:

Estaba enojado al principio por estar aquí, pero ahora que veo a las chicas nuevas me quede sin palabras todas son muy bonitas, pero una particularmente llamo mi atención. Admito que chicas como ella nunca llamarían mi atención, pero parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Ademas sus labios estaban pintados de rojos y eso hacia que no podía dejar de verla.

-Creo que estoy de suerte- pensé mientras la observaba.

Ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando y puso sus ojos. Tenia que averiguar todo sobre ella, me daba curiosidad es la primera chica que observo de esa manera y no me guiña el ojo o hace algo de coqueteo conmigo, pero aunque ella sea un reto voy a terminar por conquistarla como todas las chicas que conozco, nadie se resiste a un chico tan guapo como yo.

Decidí hacerme el difícil, para que ella me desee y sea mas fácil conquistarla. De reojo la miraba, pero ella no me miraba en ningún momento. Eso me pareció muy extraño porque yo llamo la atención de todas las chicas, sinceramente esta chica es un reto y eso me interesa. Sinceramente es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Nathaniel PV:

Estaba terminando de arreglar unos papeles, cuando alguien toco la puerta, fui a abrirla y vi a una hermosa chica que parecía de unos 14 años y no era muy femenina, pero me llamo la atención.

-Hola- ella dijo -Estoy buscando al delegado principal-

-Soy yo- le dije -¿Que necesitas?-

-Soy una de las chicas nuevas y la directora me dijo que tienes que acompañarme a las clases- ella dijo -si no te molesta-

-Claro- le dije sonriendo -Me agrada conocer a una chica nueva y educada-

Después de eso salimos de la sala de delgados y fuimos a nuestra primera clase, cuando llegamos nos tuvimos que sentar juntos, me di cuenta que Amber y Melody me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Decidí no prestarle atención, Melody sabe perfectamente que ella es mi amiga y nada mas, ademas no tengo mi cabeza para las chicas, solo para los estudios. Quiero que mi familia se sienta orgullosa, aunque se que nunca lo voy a conseguir porque a ninguno les importa mis esfuerzos solo le prestan atención a mi hermana.

Kentin PV:

Después que Doña Denalay dijo presento a los chicos nuevos, cada uno tomo su lugar, una mesa adelante mio empezó a moverse, eso me pareció extraño, después la mesa apareció atrás de todo y la silla también se movió, una de las chicas fue a sentarse ahí, me di cuenta que era la única mesa y silla que se movia mágicamente.

Cuando la chica se sentó, las cosas de ellas aparecieron en la mesa. Mientras que Denalay hablaba de la clase de hoy. Cuando la observe bien, me di cuenta que era una Castiel femenina, tenia ese aire de ser rebelde y una chica segura de si misma. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo escarlata que hacia juego con sus labios que estaban pintado de rojo fuerte. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaba observando, ella me mostró el de do del medio y enseguida decidí prestar atención a la clase.

Después de lo que paso con Gemma se perfectamente que no me debo confiar en una bruja, ellas son traicioneras y utilizan sus poderes para que los demas hagan lo que ellas quieran. Trate de no pensar en lo que me había ocurrido hace años atrás, solo tenia que concentrarme en los estudios para poder terminar el instituto y dedicarme a lo que yo quiero, tal vez me iria al mundo mortal para conocer gente nueva, se que a mis padres no le va a a gustar pero se perfectamente que lo entenderan.

Victor PV:

Tengo que admitirlo todas las chicas nuevas eran impresionantes, eran de diferente tamaño y estilo pero estaban demasiado guapas, una de las chicas se sento a mi lado, no podía dejar de mirarla era bastante guapa. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaba observando, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, seguramente debo parecer raro haciendo eso, así que decidí presentarme.

-Victor- dije y estire mi mano.

Ella me miro de arriba a abajo mientras me observaba detenidamente, pensando en si aceptar o no aceptar mi mano. Despues de unos momentos ella estiro su mano.

-Crystal- fue lo único que dijo.

Después de eso, ella volvió la vista al pizzarron, me llamo mucho la marca que tenia en la frente. Me daba curiosidad por preguntarle, pero acababa de conocerla y ella no parece ser de las chicas que apenas las conoce te cuenta todo su historia de vida.

Lysandro PV:

Estaba sentado con Rosa, cuando vi a la chica, inmediatamente vi su aura radiante y de muchos colores, eso significa que era una persona muy alegre y llena de vida. Me di cuenta que era un elfo, pensé que todos se habían extinguido, pero veo que me equivoque. Mientras ella caminaba para sentarse, Amber le puso el pie y ella casi se cae, pero se agarro de la mesa y siguió caminando, me di cuenta que Rosa la miro muy enojada por haber hecho eso. Amber siempre hace eso con las chicas nuevas .

Cuando ella se sentó atrás de nosotros Rosa se dio la vuelta y se presento, ella sonrió amplia mente y empezaron a hablar hasta que Denalay dijo que se callen. Me di cuenta que a Rosa le había caído bien. Aunque no quisiera prestar atención a su conversación, escuche que su nombre era Juliet.

-Las señoritas de atrás pueden callarse- dijo la profesora -esto no es la cafeteria-

Las dos se callaron inmediatamente, pero seguían hablando por papelitos, Rosa siempre hacia sentir bienvenidas a las chicas nuevas, pero parece que esta chica le agrado enserio y eso me alegra me gusta que Rosa tenga amigas.

Alexy PV:

Cuando vi al chico nuevo quede sin palabras, era bastante guapo, pero seguramente tenia novia. Ademas estoy enamorado de Kentin, me di cuenta que el estaba observando a una de las chicas nuevas. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando el me sonrió, admito que tenia una hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitar pestañear rápidamente.

Mientras la profesora explicaba lo que íbamos a hacer el día de hoy, sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, me di la vuelta y vi que era el chico nuevo, inmediatamente sonreí.

-Tom Lovecraft- el dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Alexy- dije sonriendo.

Es el primer chico que ademas de Kentin se muestra amable conmigo, pero seguramente porque no sabe que me gustan los chicos, cuando el lo descubra va a verme de forma extraña.

Castiel PV:

Una de las chicas nuevas esta muy ardiente, sus ojos color rojos hacían juego con el vestido sexy que llevaba. Camina seductoramente como si se comiera el mundo. No pude evitar prestarle atención, ella se sentó adelante de mi banco. Después de unos minutos ella se dio la vuelta y me miro.

-Toma una foto te durara mas tiempo- ella dijo sonriendo

-No hay nada interesante para ver- le dije sonriendo.

-Lamia Demov- ella dijo.

-Castiel- dije.

-Si crees que no hay nada interesante para ver, es porque no has visto nada- dijo ella.

Después de eso, ella me dio una mirada y una sonrisa coqueta y se dio vuelta para prestarle atención a clase, no pude evitar volver a sonreír cuando ella dijo eso. Asi me llaman la atención las chicas que son seguras de si y que no le importa lo que piensan los demás.

Priya PV:

Cuando una de las chicas nuevas entro, toda la población masculina le presto atención, creo que hasta el profesor Ferres que nos estaba cuidando la miro deseosamente. A mi no me gustan las chicas, pero ella sinceramente llamo mi atención. Era una chica bastante guapa, ademas de sexualmente llamativa. Creo que hasta Amber y sus amigas les llamo la atención.

Mientras ella caminaba parece que lo hacia muy despacio y muy sexualmente, solo hay una especie de criatura de llamar la atención de esa forma y eso son los sucubos. Seguramente ella debe ser una de las hijas de Lilith, es la primera vez que un sucubo aparece aquí, nunca ninguno de su especie le gusto estar aquí pero parece que ella es la excepción.

-Hola- dije sonriendo -Mi nombre es Priya-

-Daiana- fue lo único que dijo.

Eso me confirmo que era una hija de Lilith, ella era muy parecida a su madre, seductora prepotente y fría. Decidí prestarle atención a la clase y no hablar con ella.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Me gustaría saber su opinión y ya conocieron al ultimo personaje de esta historia. Feliz Navidad para todos! Espero que la disfruten y la pasen bien con sus familiares.


	4. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

* * *

Ailin PV:

Después que pasaron las primeras clases, Ferres nos acompaño a las chicas a un cuarto, íbamos a dormir todas la nuevas juntas hasta que nos acomodemos y nos dividan, creo que hasta el chico que vino con nosotras tuvo que dormir en el mismo cuarto. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, empezamos a desempacar, una de las chicas puso la maleta en la cama y las cosas empezaron a acomodarse solas, mientras ella leía una terminamos de desempacar las maletas, cada uno eligió la cama.

-Mi nombre es Aqua ¿ y ustedes?- dijo una chica cuando estábamos en silencio.

Cada uno de nosotros empezamos a presentarnos y hablar de donde veníamos, si teníamos que ser compañeros de habitación, había que intentar tener una buena relación entre nosotros. Descubrí que no todos eramos de la misma especie, todos eramos diferentes y eso parecía ser interesante.

-Odio ser la chica nueva- dije.

-No eres la única- dijo Crystal -En especial porque todos te miran como si fueras un bicho raro-

-Sinceramente no me interesa lo que piensan los demás- dijo Sunset.

Kokoa PV:

Tal vez si hubiera conocido antes estas chicas, en este momento estaría hablando con ellas, pero después de todo lo que paso, decidí observar de lejos, yo solo dije mi nombre y de donde venia.

-Tienes un copo de nieve en tu cabello- dijo Aqua.

Ella se acerco a mi, agarro el copo de nieve que había en mi pelo y empezó a jugar con el, mientras se reía como una niña pequeña que estaba en su primer navidad. Todos la mirábamos por la actitud de niña.

-Pareces una niña- dijo Tom.

-Lo se- ella dijo -Me encanta serlo-

Después de que dijo eso, se puso el copo de nieve en su cabello, pero a ella no se le pegaba como a mi, lo intento varias veces y eso parecía que la hacia feliz, algunas veces me gustaría tener ese espíritu de niña, que no desconfiara de nadie y que pueda ser feliz. Conocí varias hadas pero ninguna era tan feliz como Aqua, creo que ella es única.

Aqua PV:

Se que muchas personas piensan que soy una niña, pero me gusta. Siempre eso me diferencio de las demás hadas, ademas soy una hada de la luna. Así somos nosotras. Después que le saque el copo de nieve a Kokoa, otro copo de nieve apareció en su cabello, todo el pelo tenia de copos de nieve y parecía que estaba costumbrada a ello.

-¿Tu que eres?- pregunto Tom.

-Soy un hada de la luna- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No tienes alas- dijo Ailin.

-El problema que es luna nueva y cuando es así no tengo alas- le confesé.

Después de que dije eso, ninguno dijo nada mas. Cada uno empezó a hacer cosas diferentes, yo me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana que había, intente sentarme ahí pero era muy alto y no podía volar, Tom que estaba cerca me ayudo y yo me senté observando la luna y disfrutando de su hermosa luz.

Sunset PV:

Estaba aburrida, no tenia nada que hacer. La conversación me había aburrido y ahora no tenia nada que hacer, agarre mi libro y empece a leerlo mientras jugaba con mi magia. Mientras estaba ahí encontré varios hechizos, que me llamaron la atención, después de aprenderlos de memoria cerré el libro y me acosté en mi cama. Extrañaba todas mis cosas y mi antiguo hogar, allí tenia mucha libertad en vez de tener todas es Malditas reglas.

\- Estoy aburrida- dije en voz alta.

-¿Que hacías antes cuando no estabas acá?- pregunto Tom.

-Hechizos, asustaba a los que estaban cerca de donde yo estaba, mandaba a las sombras- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Te entiendo. dijo Lamia -Odio las reglas-

Lamia y yo nos miramos, inmediatamente sonreímos,la razón era porque parece que tenemos los mismos gustos, ella es un vampiro y yo soy una hechicera con los poderes que ella tiene y mis hechizos seriamos muy poderosas.

Crystal PV:

Cuando vi como sonreían Sunset y Lamia, no pude evitar sonreír, ellas eran malvadas como yo, me gusta conocer personas malvadas. Donde yo vivía no había personas así, casi siempre todo el mundo se mantenía alejada de donde estaba yo y eso me aburría bastante porque no tenia nada que hacer. Pero ya que me obligaron estar aquí, les haría la vida imposible a todos los alumnos y profesores. Creo que a los que nunca les haría daño con mis poderes serian mis compañeros de cuarto, parecen ser interesantes.

El que mas me llamaba la atención era Tom, el era un Cthulhu, nunca en mi vida había visto uno y era bastante guapo. Ademas había algo especial alrededor suyo, no era como los demás chicos que había conocido, no se lo que era pero estaba muy decida a averiguar que era eso. Aparte era extraño que un chico este en un cuarto lleno de chicas.

Tal vez algunos chicos pensaran que el es afortunado, pero a mi me parece extraño, que la famosa directora del Sweet Amoris permitiera esto, decidi no prestarle atención a mis pensamientos y cerré los ojos.

Juliet PV:

Estaba feliz de conocer nueva gente y saber que todos somos diferentes, es agradable hacer amigos nuevos. Tal vez era el destino que pase mucho tiempo sola para después encontrarme con gente maravillosa que estén destinados a ser mis amigos y tal vez algún día encontrar el amor de mi vida para mi, puede ser de mi misma especie o tal vez no.

Me llamo la atención el chico que se sentó a mi lado, el era rubio y muy agradable, aunque parece que su novia es la chica que se sentó a su lado, no me gustaría tener enemigos, ademas esa chica era bastante agradable conmigo, ¿Como era su nombre? Creo que era Leon, Lewis, no su nombre era Lysandro, aunque no se como era el nombre de su novia. Creo que era Violeta o Jazmin, era una flor muy bonita pero en este momento no me acuerdo. El problema es que soy muy olvidadiza y despistada,

Decidí dejar de hablar conmigo misma y fui a buscar un libro, casi me caigo al piso, tengo que aprender a concentrarme en especial cuando estoy caminando, no me gusta ser torpe, aunque lamentablemente eso es lo que soy, es como si alguien me pidiera que dejara de ser elfo eso seria imposible.

Tom PV:

Las chicas eran bastante agradables, excepto una que era muy callada, pero se que pronto se iba a integrar a nosotros. Todos eran diferentes y eso me divertía, en la escuela era el único Cthulhu y eso me ponía feliz, me encantaba ser único. Creo que de mi especie soy el único que le gustan los chicos, nunca me importo lo que piensen los demás, pero algunas veces no me gusta estar solo.

Creo que a todas las chicas le pareció extraño que yo comparta la misma habitación, pero seguramente pensaron porque despues nos iba a re ubicar, sinceramente no me importa compartir la habitación con ellas, todas me parecen divertidas a su manera. Ademas por ser lo que soy, todo el mundo me tiene miedo y me alegro de estar aquí donde parece que ellas no me tienen miedo.

Mientras estaba acostado, veía como cada una de las niñas hacían cosas diferentes, algunas escuchaban música, otras jugaban con sus poderes y Aqua observaba la luna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, creo que voy a adaptarme aquí y también voy a hacer nuevas amigas, esa idea me gusta.

Daiana PV:

Las chicas eran agradables y el chico obvio que era gay, yo hubiera sabido si ese chico era hombre, inmediatamente hubiera tenido hambre, pero eso no paso. Ademas pude darme cuenta que a Tom le llamo la atención el chico de pelo celeste que esta interesado en el chico que se sentó a su lado. Nunca entenderé eso, de lo que los humanos y otras criaturas llaman amor.

Es una sensación que te arruina, porque si esa persona no siente lo mismo que tu, te deprimes y lloras todo el día, traducción el amor es una mierda. Ese sentimiento no debería existir ni el mundo humano, ni el mundo sobrenatural.

Lamia PV:

Estaba aburrida y decidí salir de la habitación para dar una vuelta, mientras caminaba por la escuela, vi que no había nadie excepto un chico en la sala de delgados, era demasiado aburrido y decidí volver a la habitación. Cuando volví a la habitación todos estaban acostados en a cama, yo agarre mi pijama y me fui a dar un baño, cuando termine, me puse le pijama y después me metí en la cama.

Como soy mitad vampiro, no puedo dormir muchas horas. Eso significa que tenia toda la noche sin nada que hacer y aburrida, decidi tratar de ser "normal" cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, solo dormía 3 horas y eso era suficiente para mi.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Se que algunos pensamientos son mas cortos que otros pero no puedo estar mucho en la compu, espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

Hola Chicas He regresado!, lamento si no pude actualizar pero tenia que terminar unas cosas en la escuela Cof Cof Aprobar las materia Cof Cof, pero ahora he vuelto, espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Ailin PV:

Me desperté porque el sol me daba en la cara, me levante de la cama, agarre ropa salí de mi habitación para ir a los vestuarios, cuando llegue allí había un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando entre sí. Ellas me miraron cuando entre pero no le preste atención. Mientras acomodaba lo que me iba a poner, Aqua apareció por la puerta y con el uniforme del colegio.

-No sabía que en la escuela aceptaban, enanos- dijo la rubia

Pero Aqua no le presto atención estaba tranquila acomodando su ropa.

-Parece que no te escucha Amber- dijo una chica de pelo marrón.

-¿Esta sorda? - le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Si escuche- dijo Aqua -pero soy un hada de la luna, no un enano pero las personas suelen confundirme porque soy bajita, tu cabello es muy bonito-

Sinceramente me sorprendió cuando ella contestó eso, porque pensé que se pondría triste, pero no fue asi, creo que las tres chicas se quedaron mirándola como si estuviera loca y después se fueron.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte.

-Si- ella dijo sonriendo -me gustan tus orejas, hacen juegos con tus ojos-

Después de eso ella entro en un cubículo del baño y se fue a bañar. Cuando me había terminado de bañar y me puse el uniforme, cuando me mire al espejo, fruncí el ceño, era una camisa blanca, al igual que la pollera, las medias negras y unos zapatos negros, tenia una corbata negra. Me mire en el espejo y fruncí el ceño.

"Ailin Gautier, no va a usar esto" pensé mientras agarraba unas tijeras que siempre tenia en la mochila y sonreí mientras pensaba en las modificaciones que le iba a hacer al uniforme.

Kokoa Pv:

Me había despertado temprano, cuando ya me había dado un baño y ya estaba lista, me fui a dar una vuelta por el instituto hasta que empiecen las clases, tuve la suerte de encontrar rápido el salón de clases y como estaba cerrado, me senté en el pasillo y me apoye en la pared. Mientras estaba allí escuche unas risas proveniente del pasillo.

Había cuatro chicas hablando de alguien, decidí no prestarle atención, como faltaba mucho para que empiecen las clases decidí volver a mi cuarto, mientras caminaba escuche que esas chicas me miraban y decían cosas de mi, sinceramente no me importa.

-Oye niña- dijo una de ellas -Esto no es jardín de infantes-

Me di la vuelta, mire a la chica y ella quedo congelada de inmediato, las chicas que estaban a su lado quedaron con la boca abierta, yo solo las mire y seguí caminando. La próxima vez que esa chica quiera dirigirse hacia mi, lo va a pensar dos veces, cuando llegue a mi habitación vi que mis compañeros todavía estaban allí.

Aqua Pv:

Me encanto como le quedo el uniforma a Ailin, aunque era muy sensual para mi gusto, ella se ofreció a cortarme un poco la pollera, pero yo no quise, soy demasiado vergonzosa, ademas soy un hada de la luna y siempre ando volando cuando tengo mis alas y seria incomodo si mi pollera es mas corta, le tendré que añadir un short abajo de la pollera.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vi algo que me llamo la atención, la chica que se había confundido estaba congelada y sus amigas estaban tratando de descongelarla. Todas nosotras y Tom nos quedamos viendo a la chica y después seguimos caminando, tengo que admitir que me dio un poco de pena verla asi, ella no se merece eso.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases, vi que Kokoa se estaba riendo porque esa chica estaba congelada, eso no me gusto porque no hay que reírse de las desgracias ajenas, pero no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi que su pelo estaba lleno de nieve alrededor formando una cincha de copos de nieve, mientras la miraba me di cuenta que ella era una Yuki-Onna significa que ella puede controlar la nieve y que ella es la que congelo a esa pobre chica que se confundió, talvez pueda hacer algo para ayudarla.

Sunset PV:

Mientras caminábamos hacia el salón de clases, decidí ir a mi casillero tenia que agarrar unas cosas, antes de ir al salón de clases, como por ejemplo mi libro de hechizos y mi anillo que siempre lo utilizaba para darme suerte, cuando llegue al casillero se abrió automáticamente y mi libro de hechizos se guardo en mi mochila y el anillo se puso en el dedo.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi que un chico me estaba mirando, el me sonrío cuando levante la ceja, lo mire de arriba abajo y vi que tenia puesto un pantalón militar y la camisa del colegio, como no dejaba de mirarme, le mostré el dedo del medio y me dirigí hacia el salón de clases, no me interesaba ir a clases pero en este instituto no había nada que hacer y no me iba a quedar encerrada en la habitación.

Cuando llegue el profesor estaba tomando lista, me dio un sermón de que no debería llegar tarde que es un privilegio estar en este instituto y bla bla bla. Cuando se estaba por sentar para seguir con la lista apareció una sombra y le corrió la silla, todos los alumno se rieron cuando el Sr Loreley cayo al piso. Con eso va a apender que nunca le debes gritar a Sunset Claes.

Crystal Pv:

Cuando el profesor se levanto del piso, ninguno de nosotros se pudo contener la risa, fue muy gracioso verlo caer, el profesor estaba enojado con nosotros porque nos seguíamos riendo y comentando y solo nos callamos cuando grito. Algunos se seguían riendo por lo bajo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron 3 chicas, el profesor las regaño y ellas explicaron que tuvieron un problema, pero el no les creyó.

-Pensaba hacer esto mas adelante- dijo el -pero ya que tenemos muchos bromistas y personas que llegan tarde deben creer que no soy muy gracioso-

-Es muy aburrido- alguien dijo de atrás.

-Entonces para que se diviertan un poco, les mandare un trabajo en pareja- dijo el molesto.

Inmediatamente todos los que estábamos ahí nos quedamos callados. El profesor sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ahora quien es el gracioso?- el pregunto.

-Tu no- dijo alguien.

Entonces el profesor nos separo en pareja y a cada pareja nos dio un tema diferente, mi compañero es Victor, despues que a cada una nos dio el tema y el compañero el empezó la clase.

Juliet Pv:

Cuando el profesor me dijo o que tenia que hacer, me puse triste porque no soy buena en la escuela, se que no me voy a poder concentrar en la consigna que nos dio el profesor, soy de distraerme muy fácilmente, ¡oh una mariposa!, están bonita y colorida, me encantan las mariposas, en especial de esos colores tan llamativos y vibrantes.

"Vuelve a lo que estabas pensando" me dije a mi misma mientras el profesor daba la clase.

Me di cuenta que mi compañero vestía ropa victoriana, siempre quise utilizar un estilo así, pero soy un poco chiquita y no me quedaba bien, decidí tratar de prestarle atención a la clase, pero me había perdido en mis pensamientos la mitad de la clase y ahora no entendía lo que el profesor estaba hablando, después trataría de pedirle a uno de mis compañeros que me explique.

Tal vez le pida a Tom, de todos mis compañeros de habitación, el es el mas abale y agradable, no tengo nada contra las chicas, pero parecen que no confian ni en su propia sombra, como yo que una vez quise hacerlo y me perseguía a mi misma.

Tom PV:

Cuando vi quien era mi compañero, vi que el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, me di cuenta que Juliet miraba para la ventana, no pude evitar sonreír por eso, de las chicas que comparto la habitación, ella y Aqua parecen hermanas menores, ambas son inocentes y muy graciosas con la diferencia que yo no tengo hermanas y que son de diferente especie.

Mientras el profesor salio de la habitación, me puse los auriculares para escuchar música, creo que el chico que se llama Alexy que iba a ser mi compañero, se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado, yo me quite uno de los auriculares para escuchar lo que estaba hablando.

-Hola Tom- el dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Alexy- le dije.

-¿Cuando quieras que empecemos el trabajo?- el me pregunto.

-Me da igual- le dije.

Ambos hablamos un poco de música, lectura y cosas que nos gusta hasta que vino el profesor. Alexy parecía un chico bastante agradable y simpático.

Lamia Pv:

Mi compañero es el idiota de Castiel, me molesta saber que tendré que trabajar con el, no soporto su presencia y yo se que a el le pasa lo mismo, el profesor nos pidió que cada uno se siente con su pareja para que el nos explique el trabajo y vayamos haciéndolo así se podía hacer en clase lo que no entendíamos. Cuando el se sentó a mi lado, yo puse los ojos.

-No creas que me gusta hacer el trabajo contigo- el me dijo molesto.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije -Teñido-

-Soy Pelirojo Natural- el dijo molesto -tabla de planchar-

-si y yo no soy una reina vampiro- le dije molesta.

-Preferiría hacer un trabajo con Amber- el dijo.

-¿Porque no lo haces?- le pregunte -Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada-

Nuestra discusión se termino porque el profesor nos llamo la atención.

Daiana PV:

Priya se sentó a mi lado y yo le sonreí, mientras hablábamos un poco de lo que teníamos que hacer, escuchamos que estaban discutiendo, me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de Lamia y el chico no se como se llamaba.

-¿Quien es el chico que discute Lamia?-

-Su nombre es Castiel- dijo Priya -El es el chico rebelde de la escuela-

Me hizo gracia cuando le dijo "tabla de planchar", Lamia no tiene tanto pecho como Ailin, pero tampoco es una tabla de planchar, lamentablemente su discusion fue in interrumpida. Unos minutos después la clase se termino, todos guardamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, excepto Lamia y Castiel que el profesor quería hablar con ellos.

* * *

Hola Se que hace mucho que no estoy, pero prometo tratar de subirla mas seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones, espero que les guste! si alguna de ustedes quiere decirme que criatura sobrenatural sean los chicos, Priya y el trio de Lalala (Amber Charlotte y Li) tengan confianza en decirme.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

Hola Chicas He regresado!, como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

Ailin PV:

Cuando la clase había terminado, fui a la segunda clases, allí estaba un chico jugando a la PSP y cada vez que perdía el decía una palabrota, inmediatamente reconocí el juego que estaba jugando. No me pude evitar reír. Cuando escucho mi risa, el levanto la vista y cuando me vio trago saliva.

\- ¿ T-Tu eres una de las chicas nuevas? - el me pregunto nervioso.

\- Si- le dije - ¿ Enserio juegas a ese juego ?-

\- ¿Tienes algún problema ?- el me pregunto molesto.

\- Es el juego mas sencillo que hay- le dije.

\- Si es tan fácil inténtalo - el me dijo desafiando.

Agarre su PSP, inicie nuevamente su juego y lo mire profundamente a los ojos, el me miro por unos segundo, mientras que yo jugaba el juego sin ni siquiera mirar las teclas, me di cuenta que el estaba asombrado en especial cuando se dio cuenta que supere su puntaje y gane el juego sin perder una vida, el se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio eso.

\- Nunca desafíes a una mujer - le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y le guiñe el ojo, el volvió a tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y yo me fui a sentar lejos de el.

Kokoa PV:

Después que la primera clase termino yo me fui al baño, cuando entre no había nadie, pero después estaban las tres chicas que me habían molestado el día de hoy, yo no les preste atención, cuando estaba por irme una de sus amigas cerro la puerta del baño con una varita y las tres me miraron con ganas de asustarme, pero no me inmuto.

\- Te crees muy valiente - me pregunto la rubia - Vamos a ver si puedes vencerme -

Inmediatamente ella se transformo en una harpía, yo la mire y congele la cerradura, querían guerra, guerra iban a tener, lo que ninguna de las estúpidas se dio cuenta que tanto la nueve como el hielo es agua congelada, eso significa que puedo controlar el agua. Inmediatamente me concentre en el agua y congele las alas de la arpia, ella cayo inmediatamente y sus amigas me miraron.

\- Si no quieren terminar como ella o peor- las amenaze - No se metan conmigo-

Unos minutos después salí del baño como si nada hubiera pasado y me fui a mi clase, sin importarme que esa idiota haya quedado ahí o que alguien la vea en su forma original.

Aqua PV:

Estaba nerviosa nunca había estado cerca de un chico, como no tenia la segunda y la tercera clases, mi compañero Nathaniel y yo decidimos adelantar un poco el trabajo que nos dejo el profesor. Decidimos ir a la biblioteca para que nadie nos moleste y estábamos a solas porque los demás si tenían clases, estar cerca de Nath me ponía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿ Me estas escuchando, Aqua?- me pregunto Nathaniel.

No sabia que responder, no había escuchado lo que había dicho, el pareció darse cuenta porque me miro y después sonrió.

\- Lo siento - le dije y mire para abajo apenada.

\- No importa, pero presta atención ahora- el me dijo y yo hice una seña de militar que lo hizo sonreír nuevamente y me empezó a explicar el plan de trabajo.

Tengo que admitir que Nathaniel es un chico muy estudioso, el me explico bien lo que íbamos a hacer y me explicaba cualquier cosa que no entendía. Las clases había pasado rápido y me di cuenta de eso porque el sonido del timbre sonó y ambos tuvimos que ir a nuestra cuarta clase, el fue muy amable y me acompaño hasta allí.

Sunset PV:

Tenia que ir a la segunda clase era mi deber, pero sinceramente no me importaba, nunca me gustaron las reglas y no voy a empezar ahora, espere que no haya nadie en el pasillo y fui a la azotea, cuando entre me senté en el piso y mire el sol, mientras pensaba en mi vida de antes.

\- ¿No deberías estar en clases? - me pregunto alguien.

Pensé que era un profesor, pero no era así, era un tonto niño con un pantalón militar y una remera blanca, yo lo mire pero no le preste atención. Tenia cosas mejores que hacer que pensar en ir a clases.

\- ¿ Tu eres Summer ?- el me pregunto y yo lo mire mientras levantaba la ceja.

\- Mi nombre es Sunset, Gi Joe- le dije molesta por haberme cambiado el nombre.

\- No soy, Gi Joe- el dijo molesto - Mi nombre es Kentin -

\- No me interesa - le dije - Ahora déjame en paz, si me vas a delatar con la directora hazlo -

\- No lo haré - el me dijo - No soy un buchon -

Después de eso el sonrió y me guiño el ojo, yo solo lo quede mirándolo, hasta que me di cuenta que se había ido.

Crystal PV:

Me dirigía a mi segunda clase, sinceramente no me importaba, no quería estar aquí, prefería estar en un lugar a solas, donde podía mostrarme como soy sin temer a que nadie me juzgue por lo que soy. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, alguien me empujo y yo cai al suelo pero la persona que me empujo siguio corriendo sin importarle si me había lastimado o no.

\- ¿ Estas bien ?- me pregunto un chico guapo.

Creo que su nombre era Victor y era mi compañero de trabajo me di cuenta que el estaba preocupado por mi.

\- Si - le dije - ¿ Quien me empujo?-

\- Unas idiota- Victor me dijo - Así trata a todas las nuevas-

-No me importa como trata a las nuevas - le dije.

\- Tranquila - el me dijo - no vale la pena perder el tiempo con alguien ignorante-

Después de que dijo eso, Victor me ayudo a levantar lo que se me había caído al suelo cuando esa idiota me empujo. El fue muy amable y decidió acompañarme a mi segunda clase aunque yo insistí en que no lo haga el lo hizo.

Juliet PV:

Estaba caminando hacia mi segunda clase, cuando escuche un sonido que me llamo la atención, me acerque lentamente para saber que era eso, el sonido venia del sótano y ese sonido era una voz, me acerque mas mientras trataba de no caerme era un chico cantando mientras tocaba el piano, tenia una hermosa voz y me hacia tener ganas de bailar.

Lamentablemente para mi mala suerte, soy demasiado torpe y distraída, me quise acercar para escucharlo mas, pero me tropece con una pequeña ramita que habia allí y me caí tirando un montón de cajas y haciendo mucho ruido, me termine golpeando mi estomago y el chico dejo de tocar y me miro confundido, tal vez estaba enojado porque lo estaba cerro su libreta y se levanto para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo, yo estaba apenada por lo que había pasado.

\- Lo siento - le dije apenada.

\- No debería estar aquí - el me dijo.

\- Lo se, pero lo escuche cantar y quise saber quien era dueño de esa vos tan hermosa- le dije.

\- La curiosidad es el mayor de los defectos.- el dijo.

Yo solo sonreí y me fui apenada del sótano para ir a mi segunda clase aunque sinceramente no tenia ganas de ir, pero recordar la voz de ese chico me daba el animo para ir a clases.

Tom PV:

Después que termine la primera clase, Alexy quiso ser amable y mostrarme los lugares secretos del Instituto Sweet Amoris, me mostró el gimnasio, el club de jardinería, la biblioteca y la sala de música, de todo lo que me había mostrado el, lo que mas me gusto fue el club de música, había muchos instrumentos y lo que mas me gusto fue el piano que había allí.

Me olvide completamente que estaba Alexy y empece a tocar el piano, cada vez que estaba cerca de un instrumento me olvidaba del mundo, senti que estaba yo solo y eso me encantaba, pero mi momento de inspiración fue interrumpido porque Alexy estaba aplaudiendo y yo lo mire por haberme interrumpido, pero el estaba muy feliz por haberme escuchado.

\- Tocas increíble - el em dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo se- le dije - Amo la musica-

\- Algún día me gustaría tocar así - el me dijo.

\- No es tan complicado - le dije - Vayamos a clases-

Ambos salimos del salón de clases para dirigirnos a nuestra segunda clase.

Daiana PV:

Estaba aburrida no sabia que hacer, esta clase era la que mas odiaba, no me interesaba lo que hablaba el profesor, ademas se hacia el interesante y como siempre yo llame su atención. Cualquier cosa que decía el me miraba, me canso que en cualquier lugar que estoy hay un hombre parece que me quiere comer con los ojos, cuando en realidad es al revés, pero lamentablemente estoy en el Sweet Amoris donde nos ayudan a controlar nuestros poderes para que vivamos en armonía con los humanos.

\- ¿ Te aburre, verdad ?- gire mi cabeza y vi a Priya - ¿Que te miren todo el tiempo?-

\- Estoy acostumbrada - le dije - Aunque algunas veces tengo ganas de matarlos, odio que me prohíban usar mis poderes-

\- Te entiendo - ella dijo - A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo -

\- Ademas a mi me obligaron a venir aquí - le dije.

Priya y yo seguiamos hablando mientras que el profesor explicaba la clase, sabia que si decia algo importante algunos de mis compañeros el mismo profesor me ayudaría.

Lamia PV:

Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron, Castiel y yo nos acercamos al profesor, el estaba profundamente enojado con nosotros.

\- Señorita Lamia, señor Castiel tengo que decir que -

Inmediatamente lo mire a los ojos y el me quedo mirando, inmediatamente sonreí cuando vi que mi poder estaba funcionando, me di cuenta que Castiel también me miraba desconcertado.

\- Cuando diga 3, vas a pensar que ya nos dijiste todo y nos vas a pedir que nos vayamos- le dije y el asintió con la cabeza - Uno, dos, tres- cuando dije ese numero chasquee mis dedos.

\- Entendido jóvenes - dijo el cuando volvió a la normalidad.

\- Si, profesor- dije.

Ambos salimos del salón de clases y vi que Castiel no sabia que decir, yo lo mire por unos segundo y el me sonrió.

\- Una tabla de planchar rebelde - me dijo el.

\- Sabes cual es mi poder, no te conviene hacerme enojar - le dije.

\- No te tengo miedo - el me dijo.

\- Deberías tenerlo, hijo de la luna - le dije.

Después de eso, sonreí malvadamente y me fui caminando a mi próxima clase, me di cuenta que el quedo estupefacto por lo que le había dicho.

* * *

¿ Que les parece ? los chicos se conocieron un poco mas, pero les va a costar ganarse la confianza de las chicas. Por cierto ya he elegido lo que seran los chicos y Priya.

Castiel: Hombre Lobo

Lysandro: Angel

Nathaniel: Hechicero

Armin y Alexy: Dragones

Kentin: Biosbardo

Victor: Centauro

Dake: Sireno

Priya: Sirena

Amber: Harpia

Charlotte: Bruja

Li: Hada


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

* * *

Armin PV:

Aun no podía creer que una chica había ganado ese juego era tan difícil, aproveche que era hora de la cafetería fui a mi habitación para jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos ( agrega el juego que quieras ), mientras el juego se cargaba vi que un usuario estaba en linea, me llamo la atención su nick que era Changeyourworld y decidí retarlo, el lo acepto de inmediato y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Era el mejor en este juego o eso creí yo, porque en unos pocos minutos el me gano y sin perder ninguna vida, eso me hizo enojar mucho especial porque después el se desconecto, obviamente no sin antes decirme perdedor porque el no había perdido ninguna vida y tampoco estaba herido. Intente volver a buscarlo pero no pude, el había desaparecido.

\- Aquí estas - levante mi vista y vi que se trataba de mi hermano - te traje un poco de comida -

Apague mi computadora y empece a comer, mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa aunque me di cuenta que estaba un poco pensativo Alexy.

-¿ Que te ocurre ?- le pregunte.

\- Nada - el me dijo - solo pensaba en las clases -

Me di cuenta que me estaba mintiendo, pero seguramente me lo iba a decir cuando este preparado.

Alexy Pv:

Aunque sabia que no le podía ocultar la verdad a mi hermano eternamente, primero quería estar seguro de lo que estoy empezando a sentir, desde que conocí a Tom me había llamado mucho la atención y mientras mas lo voy conociendo siento que me atrae cada vez mas, pero el problema es que no se si es gay, ademas no tengo mucha confianza para preguntarle eso ni a el, ni con las chicas que comparte la habitación.

Cuando mi hermano termino de comer ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase, mientras caminábamos hacia la clase, vi como una chica estaba hablando con Tom, ella estaba coqueteando mientras tocaba su brazo, pero el dejo de hablar con ella, cuando me vio y vino a saludarnos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hey chicos - dijo sonriendo.

\- Hola - le dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿ Quien era esa chica con la que hablabas ?- le pregunte curiosa.

\- Una compañera de Algebra que me estaba dando su carpeta para completar algunas cosas - el dijo - vamos a clases no quiero llegar tarde o Aqua va a matarme-

Después de que dijo eso los tres nos dirigimos hacia el salón de clases.

Castiel PV:

Estaba yendo a la pileta que había en el Sweet ,cuando veo alguien que me llamo la atención, era un chica y estaba en bikini, eso me pareció raro porque en esta hora todos deben estar en clase, excepto yo que odio esa materia. Cuando la chica se dio vuelta me sorprendí cuando vi que era Lamia.

-¿ Que haces aquí ?- ella me pregunto.

\- yo puedo hacerte la misma pregunta - le dije - deberías estar en clase -

\- Nunca me gustaron las ordenes, ni las reglas - ella me dijo - ademas no tengo clase y quería estar en un lugar donde no tengo que ver gente molesta -

\- No me cuentes la historia de tu vida - le dije - ahora vete -

\- No lo haré - ella me dijo - acabo de llegar y no pienso irme porque estas tu -

Después de que ella dijo eso, se tiro a la pileta y empezó a nadar sin importarle que yo estaba allí, yo salí del club de natación y la deje encerrada, yo me fui rápidamente silbando una canción, mientras que ella disfrutaba su soledad que iba a durar por mucho tiempo y cuando le abra la puerta iba a tener muchos problemas con la directora.

Dake Pv:

Aun no podía creer que la "princesa" estaba asustada de esa chica, pero espero que con esto aprenda a no meterse con la gente equivocada, como nadie la enfrentaba porque no querían tener problemas con el delegado que era la mano derecha de la directora, todas las chicas nuevas soportaban su maltrato, pero esta chica no le importo nada y la enfrento.

De mi casillero escuche como ella estaba asustada y le decía a sus amigas que cuando ella este un poco mejo se encargarían de Kokoa, pero es obvio que estaba completamente asustada por lo que ella le había hecho, tenia que averiguar de alguna forma lo que había hecho esa chica. Espere que Li estuviera sola y me acerque a ella coquetamente.

\- Hola Li - le dije sonriendo.

\- Hola Dake - ella me dijo coqueta.

-¿ Te ocurre algo primor ?- le pregunte - siento que algo te molesta o te preocupa -

Cuando le dije eso, ella sonrió y me contó todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando su amiga por una de las chicas nuevas y me dijo todo lo que había hecho. Despues que ya sabia todo, le guiñe un ojo y me fui a mi clase, sin duda esa chica de la que Li me hablo me intereso mucho mas.

Kentin Pv:

Había algo en Sunset que llamaba mi atención, tal vez eran sus ojos o la forma que ella me decía Gi Joe por lo que siempre uso pantalones militares o el misero que siempre hay alrededor de ella, lo único que se que es una hechicera pero nada mas y me da algo mas de curiosidad conocerla pero ella es tan reacia a que alguien se le acerque.

\- Gi Joe - levante mi cabeza y vi que era Sunset - la profesora te esta llamando -

Me di cuenta que estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estábamos en clases, tenia la suerte de que no era Doña Denalay y que le caigo bien a esta profesora o en este momento estaría yendo a hablar con la directora porque no estaba prestando atención a la clase, me di cuenta que Sunset estaba sonriendo por lo que me había pasado.

Yo le mostré el dedo del medio y ella puso los ojos, pero después me llego una bola de papel a mi mesa y yo lo abrí, cuando abrí el sobre vi que habia arañas, inmediatamente lo puse debajo de mi mesa, odiaba las arañas podría decir que hasta soy capaz de desmayarme, cuando levante mi cara vi que Sunset me mostró su dedo del medio e inmediatamente supe que había sido ella. Después me encargaría de devolverle la broma pero ahora tengo que concentrarme en la clase.

Lysander Pv:

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando escuche un sollozo, inmediatamente me preocupe porque parecía ser un sollozo femenino, se que no debería ser curioso pero no me gusta ver a una doncella llorar, cuando encontré de donde provenía ese sollozo, vi que se trataba de una de las chicas nuevas y creo que era mi compañera de trabajo.

-¿ Esta bien ?- le pregunte preocupado, pero no recordaba su nombre.

\- Juliet - ella dijo tristemente.

-¿ Que le ocurre ?- le pregunte.

\- No se donde esta la siguiente clase y si llego tarde me van a retar y no me gusta que alguien este enojado conmigo - ella dijo.

\- No se preocupe - le dije y le di un pañuelo para que se seque las lagrimas - yo la ayudare a encontrar su clase -

\- Gracias - ella dijo y me dio su horario.

\- La clase no esta lejos - le dije.

Cuando llegamos al salón, ella estaba sonriendo y sin rastro que hace unos segundos estaba llorando, antes de entras ella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en el cachete antes de entrar al salón de clases feliz. Admito que eso me sorprendió bastante.

Nathaniel PV:

Estaba feliz Aqua y yo habíamos terminado el Trabajo Practico, sabia que faltaba una semana para entregarlo pero me alegraba conocer a alguien que es responsable con su tarea, cuando terminamos ella tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez que no trabajaba con Melody y me sentía un poco relajado, porque ella todo el tiempo me estaba alabando y siempre me decía cosas por el estilo, aunque ella sabe que yo solo la veo y la voy a ver como una amiga ella sigue insistiendo y eso me pone un poco nervioso.

-¿ Estas bien ?- ella pregunto preocupada.

\- Si - le dije - solo pensaba -

\- Te decía que me alegra que hayamos terminado - ella me dijo - así tu novia me deja de matar con la mirada -

\- La chica rubia es mi hermana Amber - le dije, siempre daba la impresión que ella era mi novia.

\- No hablo de la chica rubia - ella me dijo y yo la mire confundido - hablo de la chica de pelo castaño -

\- Ella es solo una amiga - le dije - pero siempre trabajamos juntos -

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida porque sonó la campana para ir a clases y cada uno se fue a su clase.

Priya Pv:

Hace unos días conocí a Daiana y nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas, ella parece ser una perra sin corazón pero cuando la llegas a conocer bien te das cuenta que solo es una fachada y que en realidad es buena, excepto con los hombres, con los que no se lleva nada bien, porque le coquetean todo el tiempo, ademas no le molesta que yo sea una sirena.

Ahora estábamos hablando en el salón de clases mientras esperábamos que venga el profesor que desde la primera vez que la vio no dejaba de coquetear con ella, pero hasta ahora no apareció y eso era extraño porque el nunca fue de llegar tarde a alguna clase. Unos minutos después apareció Melody diciendo que el profesor no iba a venir porque se había enfermado.

\- Eso es lo malo de que algunos de nuestros profesores sean humanos - dijo Daiana.

\- Por lo menos no tenemos clases - le dije sonriendo.

Ambas chocamos las palmas y fuimos a su habitación a escuchar música.

Victor Pv:

Soy una persona que apenas conoce una persona se como es, pero con Crystal es totalmente diferente, es tan fría excepto con sus compañeros de habitación, que suele hablar con ellos en la cafetería. Pero cuando yo intento hablar con ella para cualquier cosa ella me mira y vuelve a ser fría, tal vez tiene algo en contra mio, aunque yo no le he hecho nada malo.

Ahora que ella estaba en su casillero y sin nadie a su alrededor, decidí acercarme a ella, cuando vio que era yo me miro por unos segundos y después siguió haciendo sus cosas.

\- ¿ Te he hecho algo para que me trates mal ?- ella me miro.

-¿Porque preguntas eso ?- ella me pregunto.

\- Porque no me diriges la palabra y siempre eres tan fría - le dije.

\- perdón si no te gusta mi personalidad - ella me dijo - pero odio las personas que juzgan a las personas y tu eres una de esas -

Después de que ella dijo eso, cerro su casillero y se fue, me estaba por ir yo también cuando vi algo brilloso que llamo mi atención, lo levante y vi que era un collar con la letra C, inmediatamente supe que pertenecía a Crystal, cuando la vea se la voy a devolver así tengo una oportunidad de hablar con ella y conocerla mejor.


	8. Nota de la Autora

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

* * *

 **Hola! he vuelto después de mucho tiempo, esto no es un capitulo, me encantaría actualizar esta historia, pero la verdad verdadera es que estoy sin ideas, ademas que me he tenido muchos problemas y eso hace que este sin imaginación, pero de verdad quiero actualizar esta historia y las demás.**

 **Por eso si alguien de ustedes que lee mi historia tiene una idea, la pueden poner en los reviews o mandarme un PM, obviamente le daré todo el crédito por la idea y le agradeceré en el capitulo.**

 **De nuevo perdón si no he actualizado esta historia. Gracias por la ayuda antes que nada.**


End file.
